The Worst Hair Day
by Isabella vi Britannia
Summary: Sometimes, losing your hair is like losing your will to live, especially when you've kept it for more than a millennium! What happens when the gang had to chop Hao's hair off from getting more infested by-ARGH!-hair fleas! Dedicated to the J twins!
1. Part 1

**The Worst Hair Day**

Standard disclaimers applied.

Summary: Sometimes, losing your hair is like losing your will to live, especially when you've kept it for more than a millennium! What happens when the gang had to chop Hao's hair off from getting more infested by-ARGH!!-hair fleas!!!!

AN: My first HaoYoh two-part fic. Hints of shonen-ai later on, and OOCness. Please don't hurt me!!!! -.-;;

_On_ with the story, shall we??

**The Worst Hair Day**

**Part 1**

"No way…"

"Sorry, Aniki, but I'm afraid so. You have to lose it…"

"NO!! I can't!! I won't!!! Isn't there any other way???"

"Nope…this is the only way we could think of…"

"What???"

"Sorry, Aniki…" Yoh turned away with a sad frown. And with a sigh he said, "Off with his hair!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_-Snip, snip, snip…-_

X0x0x0x0x0x

It happened a few days ago. For some unknown reason, Hao's hair (and head) was infested by-AAGH!!!-hair fleas!!! He kept scratching his head too often, even when he washed it almost every 15 minutes!!! Yoh got a little concerned at this, of course. He was just as aghast as his brother when he found out that his hair (and almost the whole head) was attacked by-GYAAH!!-hair fleas!!! They tried anything and everything, and some worked more or less. But the itching wouldn't stop at all. Then it occurred to Horo that Hao should just cut it off from getting it even worse (earning him a scorched butt in the process).

Sadly for Hao, Yoh had to agree with the Ainu. He thought that cutting his hair probably three quarters shorter might 'scare' off those pests off of Hao's scalp, and with more cures and anti-fleas hair care stuffs, they might be able to exterminate them all.

So they chopped Hao's hair off so it looked a little shorter than Yoh's hair (to differentiate the twins, though they can still tell them apart because Hao wears earrings). Three days had passed and Hao's hair was 99.5 percent pest-free. But the effect on Hao was a little…extreme. Ever since he had to say goodbye to ¾ of his hair, Hao was almost…subdued. He would sit in his room staring through the window with a sad distant look on his face. He wouldn't come out unless if it was time to eat or for personal things. Ren's constant taunts and remarks wouldn't perk him up at all, frustrating the Tao instead. Even the idea of setting something (preferably Horo) on fire wouldn't get him started. Once, Yoh could've sworn he heard sniffling sounds coming from Hao's room, and when he came in, he found Hao's face marred with tears, or was it just his wild imagination?

After a few days…

"I can't take it anymore!!! It's too depressing!!!" Horo finally bawled. As much as he hated getting torched by the older Asakura, he hated seeing him overly gloomy and dejected as well. "It might be impossible for him to get his hair back in a few days, but isn't there any way that can lighten his mood??? Even the idea of setting something on fire wouldn't get him started!!!!"

Yoh sighed. For some reason, Hao's sad vibes got to him bit by bit. "He _had _been keeping his hair for a long time; somehow I could understand how he felt. It's like losing your will to live." He sighed again, this time sounding a little sad. "I can't help feeling bad for him. I feel like I'm responsible for his sad state!" Somehow he felt like crying right then. But the moment Horo said, "Can't he just get over it or something?? It's not like the end of the world!!!" Yoh suddenly snapped, "Say that again and I'll tell the Spirit of Fire to turn you into fried ice cream!!!" Horo was oddly quiet for the whole day after that.

Yoh was so sure Hao would never forgive him after he decided to chop his twin's hair off. He decided he would go up to his brother and apologize, even if it means he had to get on his knees to do it.

-TBC


	2. Part 2

**The Worst Hair Day**

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King. There! But I shall prevail no matter what!!! -evil laugh-

Summary: Sometimes, losing your hair is like losing your will to live, especially when you've kept it for more than a millennium! What happens when the gang had to chop Hao's hair off from getting more infested by-ARGH!!-hair fleas!!!!

AN: My first HaoYoh two-part fic. Hints of shonen ai, and OOCness.

Warning: I'm quite terrible at even writing the mildest smut, so pleaseplasePLEASE don't hurt me!!! -.-;;

**The Worst Hair Day**

**Part 2**

It was the tenth night after the accursed scissors took away half of Hao's beloved hair. That night, Yoh hesitated for a moment before he knocked on Hao's bedroom door.

"Come in," came Hao's voice from the inside, sounding soft.

Slowly Yoh opened the door meeting face to face with his twin who had a copy of what roughly looked like…Shakespeare's _Midsummer Night's Dream_???

_I've scarred him for life!!! What am I gonna do???_ Yoh's guilty side of his mind screamed.

Yoh stood there in his spot; a worried expression etched on his face. "A-are you okay now, Aniki?" Hao looked up at him with a face that was almost serene yet faintly sad. He gave a slight smile. "Yes, I'm okay. Just a little tired, that's all."

Seeing Hao in such a state suddenly made Yoh _really_ want to cry. Tears formed in his eyes and fell freely without the young Shaman King realized. Hao was startled to see the sudden tears in his brother's eyes. "Yoh? What's wrong?"

Yoh couldn't contain it; he went straight into Hao's arms and cried. "I'm so sorry, Hao!!!" His grip on Hao's shirt tightened as he cried on. Hao was slightly taken aback by Yoh's sudden action. "Sorry? Sorry for what?" Yoh looked up at him in confusion, his eyes marred with tears. "Hao…it was my fault you had to lose your hair. I told Horo to chop it off so it wouldn't get more infested by those pests!! You loved it so much you wouldn't even let _me_ touch it!!! Now you lost half of your beloved hair because of me!!! I'm so sorry, Aniki!!!" Hao blinked before he sighed, a soft smile etched on his face. He took his brother in his arms and held him close. "It's all right, Yoh. It's not your fault." He wiped his brother's tears off his eyes and face. "Actually, you did me a big favor back then…"

"H-how could I, Aniki…?"

"I've been thinking, long and hard, and I realized that you saved me and my hair from certain mishap. Truth be told, I was planning to chop it off but I was too scared to do it…" He snorted at this, disgusted by his own cowardice. "Imagine, me being so scared…" he muttered. He felt Yoh's embrace became tighter. "It's not you, Aniki… I'm so sorry. If only there was a way you could ever forgive me…"

Hao held Yoh's face and lifted it slightly so that they were facing each other eye to eye. "Yoh, look at me. I've forgiven you even before you stepped through my door the other day. What else do you want me to do to make you see that?" Hao's tone was soft yet firm. "I love you, otouto. I could never stay mad at you for long. You know that don't you?" He kissed Yoh's forehead softly. But somehow he could still feel the tension in him. Yoh looked at him with a sad frown and shook his head. Hao sighed. He knew Yoh would never forgive himself unless Hao does something to prove that he was all right with it.

And that was exactly what Hao did.

"Yoh, what would you like me do to make it even? What would you want me to do to prove that I've forgiven you?"

Yoh blushed at Hao's questions. He turned away slightly. "Anything, Hao…just as long as I know that you've truly forgiven me…"

Hao smiled. He tilted Yoh's chin slightly so Yoh was facing him again. Their lips met slowly in a passionate kiss. Yoh moaned softly at his brother's kiss, his face flushed beet red. Hao pinned his brother gently on the bed and slipped his hands under Yoh's shirt, his mouth still ravishing Yoh's. They parted for air after what seemed to be minutes. Yoh panted hard, his face still flushed. "Aniki…" The pyro stroked Yoh's hair gently, running his fingers through those dark locks. "Do you really want this, Yoh?" he murmured softly, one hand swiftly unbuttoning Yoh's shirt. The boy turned away slightly, his face a sad expression. "I deserved it…for what I did to you…" He closed his eyes. "Do whatever you want with me, Aniki. I'm all yours…"

The older twin let out a soft sigh. "Hmm, true… I ought to screw you senseless after what you did to my precious hair. Still, you're my one and only beloved twin brother. I'll just make it painless for you." He placed a soft kiss on Yoh's collarbone making the latter blushed. "So, before I claim you as mine, are we even now?" Hao murmured huskily.

Yoh got a little nervous but he overcame it instantly. He asked for this; he couldn't back down now. He responded, "M-maybe…"

Hao gave a wink. "I'm sure…" He leaned down and closed the space between their lips in another passionate kiss. As they parted, he ran a hand on Yoh's chest and down to his waist, earning a gasp from the younger twin. With a smile that was almost seductive, he thought amusingly:

_This should be good._

X0x0x0x0x0x

A few days passed since that night. Hao had gotten out of his room a couple of times or so, to Ren and the others' relief. Yoh was no more relief than the rest of them when Hao finally perked up, especially after their…ahem, well, private time, together that night. It was slightly surprising, however, to see all that mourning and brooding over his hair for the whole week or so worked up the pyro's appetite. Every time Hao would ask for seconds, the gang would stare hard at him in disbelief, and he would respond, "What?" And sadly, to Horo's dismay, Hao slowly reverted back to his pyromaniac self, having all the intention to scorch him and barbecue him for chopping his hair off on that fateful day.

But overall, Yoh was glad his twin had finally recovered from his trauma of losing half of his hair, even though it was for a good cause. Now that he thought of it, Hao did look exceptionally hot with short hair. But he knew only Hao knows better of what his hair should look like. Still, for good measures, and for the memories:

"Hao, can I take a picture of you? Please? You look super hot with short hair if you ask me!" Yoh asked, oh-so-sweetly.

Hao blinked at Yoh's sudden request before he sighed. "When you put it that way, sure, what the heck? But I want you to be in it too."

"Okay!"

-_Click!_-

After about eight months…

"Oh, joy, you have returned to me!!!"

Yoh heard Hao screamed in his room. He dashed in and saw Hao holding his hair-his long hair!-kissing it several times! "I'll never let you get infested by pests again!!!" He was strangely bouncy that whole day, it scared the bejeebers out of everyone, despite the fact that they too were happy that Hao's hair had grown back to almost its original length again.

But now one of them had hair problem too: HoroHoro.

"Sad to say he must've got it from Hao back then," Ren commented as he and the twins looked at Horo who was scratching his head like crazy. "It's a wonder how it started to cause trouble _now_, of all time." They looked at each other with wondering gazes.

Horo looked up. "So how the heck am I supposed to get rid of them???"

Long pause. Then an idea hit the trio.

"We'll just use the alternative, like the time we did with Hao's!" Yoh said with a smirk. Horo didn't like the way it looked one bit. "Oh no…"

"Oh yes…!" both twins and the Tao responded with scary toothy grins. And with a snap, a little fireball burst out of Hao's hand as he spoke menacingly, "Better say goodbye to those spikes of yours, Horo…"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

-Owari!

* * *

So! Please review. You'll make me so happy! Flames will be used to toast marshmallows and to grill big fat fish instead, ne? This is my very first attempt to write HaoYoh, and I really want to know if it's okay or not... 

Anyway, thanks for reading!!!


End file.
